1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a top spinning toy, and more specifically, to a top spinning toy which has an increased force of rotation, and which allows a top to be spun by a one-touch operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device for spinning a top without using a string is described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 47-25679. The device disclosed therein includes a drive shaft supported in a cylindrical body and having a spring disposed thereon. A top is twisted or rotated by a spiral engaging pawl provided on a lower end of the drive shaft which engages a spiral pawl provided on the center of an upper surface of the top. The top is fitted into the cylindrical body by virtue of an elastic repulsion of the spring so that it may store more driving force. By pushing a push button projecting from an upper portion of the cylindrical body, the drive shaft moves downwardly thus releasing the top from the cylindrical body. As a result, the top drops from the drive shaft to the ground and rotates thereon.
In the aforementioned device, the time for transmitting rotation of the drive shaft to the top is as short as the time from when pushing the push button causes a ratchet pawl to be detached from ratchet teeth of the top to when the spiral engaging pawl provided on the drive shaft is detached from the spiral pawl of the top. Thus, this short period of time does not contribute sufficiently to the transmission of the rotation of the drive shaft to the top.